starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Anaxes/Leyendas
Anaxes era un mundo fortaleza situado en la Ruta Comercial Perlemiana en el sistema Axum de los Mundos del Núcleo. Conocido como el “Defensor del Núcleo”, durante milenios fue el sitio de la base naval de la Armada de la República y de la Escuela de Guerra. Fue considerado como un sitio del poder naval, la tradición y el prestigio tanto por la República Galáctica como por el Imperio Galáctico. Anaxes compartía su sol, Solis Axum, con Selgon, Grastes, Axum, Urfon, Phlors Rex, Phlors Regina y Ichium. Historia 150px|left|thumb|Desfile Imperial en [[Pols Anaxes.]] Imperio Azure Descubierto por los primeros seres humanos que viajaron en el espacio antes de la fundación de la República Galáctica, los colonos de Coruscant se instalaron en el mundo después de llegar al sistema Axum en naves durmientes. Durante decenas de miles de años el Anaxsi habitó el mundo, y Anaxes se convirtió en el principal astillero y mundo fortaleza del Imperio Azure, que gobernó los sistemas circundantes al mundo hermano de Anaxes Axum. El Defensor del Núcleo En el 25.000 ABY, Anaxes y Axum estuvieron entre los Fundadores del Núcleo de la República Galáctica, y el Imperio Azure se asimiló pacíficamente en el nuevo gobierno. Anaxes continuó sirviendo como la base, y el astillero principal, de la flota de la República, resguardando el acercamiento a Coruscant a lo largo de la Ruta Comercial Perlemiana. Anaxes fue el hogar de la Escuela de Guerra de la Armada de la República, la principal instalación de estrategia naval de la Galaxia, ubicada en la masiva Ciudadela de Anaxes, la cual fue construida con fondos de la República para consagrar el poder y el prestigio de la Armada de la República. En el 5.000 ABY la Gran Guerra Hiperespacial estalló con la invasión del Imperio Sith a Coruscant bajo el mando de Naga Sadow. Reuniéndose en Anaxes, la Armada de la República contraatacó y expulsó a los Sith de Coruscant. A raíz de la Reforma de Ruusan y el desmantelamiento de gran parte de las fuerzas armadas de la República, la Escuela Naval quedo en gran parte moribunda, pero fue restablecida como la Escuela de las Fuerzas de Seguridad Planetaria para entrenar a los oficiales de las fuerzas de defensa locales. Durante la Edad de Oro de la República, Anaxes produjo notables Almirantes y personal de la armada. Entre ellos estaban el Almirante Wullf Yularen, la familia Holt, y el Señor del crimen Tyber Zann, nacido en el planeta el 34 ABY. La Cruz Holt fue otorgada a la base naval del mundo, uno de los más altos certificados de honor que un mundo podía recibir. El Alzamiento del Imperio Cuando las Guerras Clon estallaron en el 22 ABY, Anaxes se convirtió en una destacada instalación del Gran Ejército de la República en la lucha contra la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes. Anaxes fue la sede del Primer Ejército de la República, defendiendo el Núcleo contra las incursiones Separatistas. En el 20 ABY la Batalla de Anaxes se libró entre la Flota Victoria de la República Galáctica, liderada por el Capitán Jan Dodonna y el Capitán Terrinald Screed, y la Flota Bulwark Separatistas, dirigida por el Comandante Dua Ningo. Al final, la República salió victoriosa destruyendo la flota enemiga y derrotando al Comandante de la CSI. Esta fue una batalla fundamental en la guerra, el resultado decidiría que bando controlaría los Mundos del Núcleo y como tal, los vencedores fueron aclamados como héroes. right|thumb|[[Tanque Repulsor T2-B|Tanques T2-B Rebeldes atacando Anaxes.]] Cuando el Imperio Galáctico llego al poder en el 19 ABY, muchos oficiales de familias con prestigiosas carreras navales fueron puestos a un lado para darle paso a los devotos al Imperio. Sin embargo, también se aseguró de que los manantiales de la tradición de la Armada continuaran. Anaxes pronto se convirtió en el centro de mando del Macrosector Centro Imperial, un movimiento del Emperador Palpatine para suavizar cualquier recelo que la población del mundo pudiera tener hacia su ascenso al poder y la reestructuración de la Armada Imperial. Tras la creación del Comando Martillo de Azure, cuyo Super Destructor Estelar Whelm y sus cincuenta y siete naves capitales defendieron el Sector Cero, Anaxes fue elegido como su base de mando. Un mando separado llamado el Escudo Azure fue creado para proteger al Sector Azure y a sus vecinos. El Comando Martillo de Azure fue dirigido por el Gran Almirante Osvald Teshik hasta la Batalla de Yavin. Guerra Civil Galáctica El Comando Martillo de Azure, la Ciudadela de Anaxes y todas las fuerzas del Sector Cero fueron cambiados constantemente de manos cuando los señores de la guerra intentaron tomar el trono después de la muerte de Palpatine en la Batalla de Endor. Mientras el Almirante Osted Wermis aguantó durante casi cinco años, la muerte del Señor de la guerra Zsinj obligó a Wermis a firmar un tratado con la Nueva República. Las fuerzas de Wermis fueron forzadas cuando el Almirante Feyet Kiez se escapó del Sistema Axum en el 9 DBY con el Acorazado Estelar Whelm, el cual fue convocado por el Emperador Renacido Palpatine a su creciente Imperio en el Núcleo Profundo. El eje de su defensa se fue, y Wermis le entregó Anaxes a la Nueva República poco después. Un signo de estabilidad y comodidad para los ciudadanos de la Nueva república, el mundo resistió a través de la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong, aunque se participación no fue notable. Después de que la Alianza Galáctica acordara defender el Imperio Fel si otra amenaza surgía durante el Tratado de Anaxes en el 127 DBY, el Consejo de Moffs traicionó a la Alianza y se unió a la Orden de un Sith, lo cual llevo a la destrucción de la Alianza y la Orden Jedi. Características thumb|left|Anaxes desde el espacio. Aunque no era tan industrializado como Axum, Anaxes era más prestigioso, ya que era el hogar de muchas familias asociadas con una tradición de servicio en la Armada. Era el hogar de TrabajosMotrices Azure, un importante productor de vehículos de lujo. Considerado como una ecumenópolis, en la medida en que era una ciudad planetaria, recordaba más a un Coruscant Verde, aunque, Anaxes estaba rociado con hermosos parques y zonas verdes alrededor de las ciudades, como la Gran Llanura de Anaxes. La producción industrial de Anaxes era considerada impresionante en relación con otros sistemas, pero era mucho más pequeña que la vecina de Axum. Anaxes era también el hogar del Keffis, el cual los residentes Anaxsi criaban no solo para montarlo, sino también por su prestigio. A menudo se usaban en áreas consideradas fuera de los límites para la mayoría de los vehículos de los Anaxsi, como la capital. El principal icono de poder, no sólo de Anexas, sino también del Imperio Azure y la Armada Imperial, fue la Ciudadela de Anaxes, un masivo complejo de escuelas de entrenamiento, laboratorios de investigación, centros de inteligencia, oficinas y archivos, además servia como el principal edificio gubernamental del planeta. Las Colinas en terrazas de Sirpar, sobre la ciudadela, estaban salpicadas de fincas de familias que eran Anaxsis, pero su nombre era sinónimo de servicio naval. La Estación Sirpar era un puesto de vigilancia la división entre las Colinas y la Ciudadela. El nombre del planeta fue utilizado en la Estación Anaxes, una estación espacial cerca del planeta, en las franjas del sistema Axum. Detrás de escena Anaxes fue creado por el autor Jason Fry para el libro de 2003 Coruscant y los Planetas del Núcleo, señalando que "pensó que sería genial tener un lugar donde se podría establecer una versión espacial de un oficial y un caballero". La historia y el papel de Anaxes en la República y el Imperio, especialmente en los períodos en que la República carecía de un ejército permanente, fue posteriormente ampliado en el 2009 con The Essential Atlas y en el 2012 con The Essential Guide to Warfare, ambos co-escritos por Fry. En mayo de 2014, Brent Friedman, escritor de la serie de televisión ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'', reveló que Anaxes habría aparecido en un arco de cuatro episodios que escribió. El arco, aunque nunca producido, se habría centrado en una unidad de comandos clon llamada El Mal Grupo. Jason Fry admitió que estaba decepcionado de que el planeta que creó no llegara a la serie. Apariciones *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Star Wars Legacy 25: The Hidden Temple, Part 1'' Fuentes *''Coruscant y los Planetas del Núcleo'' *''Clear and Present Dangers'' *''High Alert!'' * *''Smugglers of Naboo Fast-Play Game'' *''Star Wars Insider 64'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *News from the Underworld: Vol. 1, Issue 1 *''Star Wars: Legacy 0'' *''Starships of the Galaxy'', Saga Edition *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' * *''Enter the Unknown'' Categoría:Lugares de Anaxes Categoría:Planetas del Núcleo Categoría:Mundos fortaleza Categoría:Planetas aliados con la Alianza Galáctica Categoría:Planetas aliados con la Nueva República Categoría:Planetas de la República Galáctica Categoría:Planetas aliados con el Imperio de Krayt Categoría:Planetas aliados con el Imperio Fel Categoría:Planetas aliados con los Sith Categoría:Planetas terrestres